Warrior
The Warrior is the a powerhouse class in Fat Princess, meaning that he can absorb the damage while/or inflicting a lot of damage. He has six health points. The Warrior can perform slash attacks with a sword. When locked on to enemies, the Warrior can block projectile attacks with its shield. When the Warrior is upgraded, it can wield a glaive that can perform more powerful charge attack, the glaive adds more damage to enemies. However, when wielding the glaive, the Warrior cannot block attacks. Strategies Fighting as the Warrior *When the Warrior is wielding his sword and shield he is capable of attacking with his sword or charging it up to execute a spinning attack that damages all those around him. *When the Warrior is wielding the glaive he is capable of making normal attacks with the glaive or charging it up to execute a two-strike combo. Before the first strike is made the Warrior rushes forward at a very fast speed, then executes one swing before jumping into the air for a moment and executing the final swing on his way down. *The Warrior's charged glaive attack can be used to move across the map at a faster rate than normal. *Just like the Ranger, the Warrior is capable of lighting its weapons on fire from torches and using those flaming weapons to light opponents he hits on fire. This effect lasts approximately 18 seconds. *If you are wielding the glaive, you can jump over lava and water faster without the slowness and the waiting for the lava to go down (with the lava it doesn't always work). *Knowing how to utilizing the shield is crucial. You may encounter many projectile attacks from enemies such as the Ranger or Pirate. Simply hold L1 (to lock on enemies), which will block an enemy projectile. Warriors shield can absorb 100% damage from projectiles and melee weapons if the positioning is correct. You can also use the right stick to change enemy targets while blocking, so you may shield yourself from a multiple groups of enemies. *Warriors are capable of killing an enemy with a single charged attack (using the glaive). However this requires practice and a good understanding of the glaives limits. With the exception to the Reaper and Giant Chicken, this move is usually performed at close range(contact is made before releasing the attack) and when striking the enemy use the left analog stick to control your movement which may result in a one-hit kill. Lesser lag in an online game plays a significant factor in making mWarriors are known for close up attacks, killing them won't be too hard if you are a character that has range attacks. Just be sure you're at a distance and watch for their charge up attacks. Mages are the best at killing a warrior. Escaping/Charging Trick As a warrior, this trick allows you to get you in the front lines or giving you that quick get-away. Also making the warrior one of the fastest classes in the game. Once obtained, the upgraded warrior (glaive) will have the ability to perform a 2-hit Charge Attack starting with a charging slash up followed by a swipe to the ground. To pull this trick off you will need to be in the glaive/upgraded state. Charge up the special and release it where you want to go while still running casually. Before the warrior does the second slash, switch to the sword and shield warrior. Then quickly switch back to glaive mode and repeat these steps. An alternative to this method but simliar is before the second slash with the Gliave weapon, press select to open the map which will cancel the stoping motion(Repeat these steps as well). These Dashing variants allow one to quickly flow through the map, making the warrior effective in rushing toward the enemy base. Strategies with the Escaping/Charging Trick *Great for placing you infront of the team or to rush the objective(s). *Dodge projectiles and attacks such as the Mage's Freeze Special. *Charge up to the enemy with a slash then switch to a sword followed by a Spin Attack (Sword) killing your enemies or severely damaging them. *Taking the hit for your teammates. Early princess rescue If you can build a catapult early, going into the castle with a shielded warrior is your best bet. You block attacks on your way to the Princess to save your 6 hearts for the journey out. End game middle Take out the glaive and charge Priests and Mages. With a large scale fight it is not uncommon to have three Priests healing everyone with AOE. A great way to disrupt their healing is to run past the bulk of the fight, then charge your attack and take out a Priest. Even if you don't kill them at least they will scatter, thus allowing for your team's damage classes to take out the enemy Warriors more easily. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Fat Princess summons her warriors to fight for her, while she sits down and keeps eating. Trophies Category:Classes Category:Fat Princess Category:Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake Category:Fat Princess: Piece of Cake Category:Fat Princess Adventures Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale